1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto transmission hydraulic pressure control apparatus, and more particularly, to a hydraulic pressure control apparatus for an 8-step auto transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
An auto transmission mounted in vehicles is an apparatus that automatically converts power from a power generator, such as an engine, into torque and the number of revolution which are suitable for the traveling states of the vehicles to allow the vehicles to travel smoothly.
As the gear ratio that the auto transmission can internally implement becomes various, the power from the power generator can be changed to be more suitable for the traveling states of the vehicles, such that it is possible to improve fuel efficiency and power performance of the vehicles.
In order to implement various gear ratios, as described above, it is required to control a plurality of friction elements and accurately and stably controlling the friction elements to achieve stable shifting without shifting impact, and a failsafe function that allows the friction elements to operate in predetermined appropriate arrangements, removes possibility of malfunction due to a breakdown, and makes minimal traveling possible.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.